Hope Morrison
Hope Morrison is the niece of Atticus Decker and the older cousin of Raffy Morrison, whom she thought Hope is her older sister. Storylines Hope attempts to hit Justin Morgan with a piece of timber, after hearing him outside her home. Martin Ashford and Katarina Chapman stop her from running away. Justin tells Hope that Atticus Decker is in the hospital. Her younger sister Raffy Morrison comes outside and reveals that Decker is their uncle. Justin tells Hope that Decker's car was deliberately run off the road. Spike Lowe and his associates attempt to kidnap Raffy and Hope. Ash saves Raffy, but Hope is thrown into the waiting car and driven away. Spike takes Hope to the hospital and pretends to be her husband, so he can access Decker's room. Spike attempts to give Decker a lethal injection, but is stopped just in time and arrested. Raffy and Hope are invited to stay at the farmhouse with Kat and Phoebe Nicholson. Hope annoys Phoebe when she wears her clothes and eats her food. Hope accidentally breaks her phone and later accuses John Palmer of breaking it when he bumps into her. She asks for a few hundred dollars, which John refuses to pay. Justin gives Hope a part-time job at the garage, where she steals credit card details from customers. Hope tries to flee the Bay, but she is arrested and charged for misappropriation of funds. On the day she is released, Justin tells Hope that Raffy is Decker's daughter and his half-sister. Hope packs up her and Raffy's belongings and steals Mason Morgan's car. She picks up Raffy, but the car breaks down and they are forced to walk. Hope slips and falls down a steep bank, causing a tear in her liver. Raffy flags down Nate Cooper and he treats Hope, before she is taken to the hospital for surgery. While she recovers, Hope tells Raffy not to trust the Morgans. Raffy soon learns that she is related to the Morgans and that Hope is not her sister. She and Hope decide to leave the Bay. Hope steals money from Salt, but she is caught by Phoebe and Brody Morgan, who chased her outside the beach, but Kat arrives and arrest her. Hope is sent to remand, but she is brought back to the Yabbie Creek police station when she struggles to cope being in solitary confinement. Hope struggles to sleep, so Nate Cooper prescribes her some diazepam. Hope steals some sleeping pills from his kit and takes an accidental overdose, resulting in her hospitalisation. Hope apologises to Phoebe and asks her to look after Raffy. After Hope is discharged, she is able to say goodbye to Raffy before she is taken back to prison. She encourages Raffy to trust the Morgans and tells Justin to take care of Raffy. Hope was then escorted back to prison by the police. Appearance Hope has black hair with bangs and blue eyes. Relationships Raffy Morrison Hope loves Raffy more than anything and they grew up together as sisters, but the truth behind their relationship that they're in fact cousins, not sisters. But Hope refuse to call Raffy as her cousin. Trivia * Hope's portrayer, Jessica Falkholt, died in January 2018 as the result of a serious car accident at the age of 29. Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Female Category:2016 Characters